Traditional programmable systems require user to learn the detail technical structure about a microcontroller, assembly language to program the microcontroller and the design of supporting electronics circuit. Assembly language is extremely difficult for beginners to handle and debug. Supporting circuit design such as LCD display also requires in depth knowledge of electronics design skill. It is the objective of this invention to provide a toy set that allows a nonprofessional user to learn and start trying to program a toy article with a user friendly programming language Easy Format, previously invented by the applicant.